


Stupid and Stubborn

by Estirose



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tari</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stupid and Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tari

 

 

I can't believe him. I really can't believe him. Yeah, he did it this time.

Who is he, anyway? Oh, yes, I know. Domyouji Tsukasa, leader of the F4, heir to one of the richest families in Japan, and spoiled brat. Heir to Domyouji Enterprises, one of the biggest, if not the biggest, companies in Japan Thinks that everything is under his command. Half the spoiled brats who I go to school with think this anyway, but him? He's got it bad.

And I'm stuck with him because he's stupid and stubborn and selfish that way. I did not choose to be his girlfriend; who would want to date that stupid oaf, anyway, unless they were money-hungry, like most of my classmates. Come to think of it, my family would be very happy to have me date Domyouji and marry him, but I've got my eyes on someone else.

Hanazawa Rui. Yes, he is one of the F4, but he is sensitive, intelligent, the odd man out of the bunch. If I had to marry someone rich, and I had my choice, I'd choose him. This is what mom and dad sent me to school for, to find someone rich and to marry them.

But it looks like at the moment that I don't have a choice. No, in front of Rui, in front of the whole lunch room, I am apparently now Domyouji's girlfriend of the day, or week, or month, however long I'm stuck with him. No matter how much I try to protest, Rui just gives me his gentle smile and my hopes of getting his attention are dashed. For the moment, I'm stuck until Domyouji gets tired of me.

And then, when he does, the vultures of this school, all the rich kids, will tear me apart, for being the poor girl who dared date one of the F4. Who dared to date Domyouji Tsukasa.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be quiet, graduating from school, making my mark in the world. Becoming a lawyer, defending the innocent. But because I couldn't control my temper, because I had to show Domyouji that he was a bully, I got his attention. Mom always said I'd rue that someday, but I don't think she meant it quite like this. Definitely not like this.

And now I've got a cellphone, gold-plated, with no clue what to do with it. Why would I use something that... rich and fancy anyway, even if - especially if - it was to keep me at his beck and call. I'm not Domyouji's lapdog, and if he has to learn that the hard way, so be it.

But for the moment, I fume, I plan, I get ideas, I hope I will be ignored once more, that Domyouji will forget about me, or at least leave me alone. Because I have dreams, and plans, and Domyouji Tsukasa is not part of them.

 


End file.
